Razor
by danoverdeath
Summary: Dark, short fic. UlquiHime fluff. Just an ordinary day for the prisoner when her food is delivered to her cell, she gets curious . . .


Again, one of my dA oneshots XD

First straight pairing, can you believe it?! UlquiHime, geez I thought maybe IchiRuki or something like that but no, it was UlquiHime. -sighs- I love this pairing, it's so Romeo and Juliet but a darker and more unearthly version XD I don't tend to get into straight pairings anymore, not unless they're from shojo mangas. The last straight pairing I got into was ShikaTema from Naruto, that's the only straight pairing I like from that manga at all, all the main pairings revolve around Sakura and I hate her. Surprisingly, I am an Orihime hater too! Mainly because her crush on Ichigo destroyed the wonderful IchiRuki (and GrimmIchi for that matter D8) but when she's with Ulquiorra I ADORE her. I came up with this while watching some horror movie o_O not like it's scary or anything I just got bored and began writing.

Oh, the description at the begining is a little too poetic, no? It's supposed to be a description of the night sky and the moon XD

_**Razor**_

_ULQUIHIME_

There weren't any stars, not a single speck of light, just that empty canvas, smeared with black. It possessed no sense of mass and it lacked perspective but the depth of it drew you in, so tightly to its surface that you couldn't breathe. It wasn't beautiful, just a mysterious void that pulled you towards its centre, that cold, one-sided, spherical, alabaster face. It was no execption for the girl either, her dim eyes were transfixed by the glowing shape within the abyss that lay beyond the bars of the tiny window of her cell. She felt as if it was absorbing her life.

A gentle creak behind her brought her to her senses. Pivoting slowly to one side she saw the silhoette of a man in the bright doorway, she quickly looked away with saddened eyes. The man began to make his way towards her, staying within the elongated strip of light that seeped from the doorway.

He stopped, "Your meal is here," his eyes remained ever hard and stoical as a pale hard-shelled creature entered the room with a trolly behind him, "I advise you to eat." Just as the dark-haired man turned to leave something caught his eye.

At first he thought it may have been the moonlight that was shining on the pair of them, but then he noticed the curiousity in the girl's eyes and he knew that he hadn't been mistaken. The long-haired woman was gazing intently at the hole just below where his collar bones met in the centre of his chest, her eyes filled with with the type of wonder that only a small child might have. However, it was the tight ball of fear in her throat that stopped her from saying anything.

The bronze-haired woman barely noticed the ebony-haired man move his hand. She let out a tiny yelp of surprise as his ice-cold fingers coiled around her wrist and terror welled up in her leaden irises, but she couldn't move away from him as he gently pulled her fist closer to him.

When he stopped her hand was just an inch away from the smooth, lustreless contours of his chest. The curiousity from before returned to her as she looked up at the man's pale, emotionless face; he closed his ivy eyes, granting her silent permission as his cold didgets left her soft, warm wrist.

Her fingers slowly uncoiled and brushed the flesh just above the dark carvern, she pressed against it as softly as she could, it was hard and cold, like metal. Her fingers trailed down the centimetre she needed to get down to the hole and she felt the man's body shiver into the touch ever so slightly. She quickly glanced up at him, pausing momentarily, but his face was motionless as always and as his deep green eyes gazed back at her until she felt her cheeks burn and looked back at his chest.

A finger brushed accidentally against the edge of the hole. The girl flinched back in pain, removing her hand as the tiny, but deep cut swelled with a liquid that looked black in the moonlight. The edge was sharper than a carving knife.

As she looked down at the cut in shock and amazement she felt the cold palms of the man wrap around her hand. The man had taken a step towards the girl as he then began to bring her hand closer to him once more, but this time it was to his lips. Her finger brushed delicately against his lower lip and the bead of red liquid began to stain his hard, pale skin.

"Ulquiorra-sama," a voice from behind the pair spoke, "Aizen-sama wishes to speak with you."

The man closed his eyes with a sigh as he let go of the girl's hand. He turned, placing his hands in his pockets, and began to make his way across the room, his silhoette stretching out behind him. The girl tried to speak, to stop him from leaving but words failed to reach her lips as the man reached to doorway and stopped.

"Woman, remember this," he said with a monotone voice before looking at her sternly, "that hole is where my heart should be." He then turned the door closing behind him, sighing once more, closing his eyes.

"Oi! Ulquiorra!"

He glanced up and saw the tall, thin, one-eyed Nnoitra leaning against the wall with his huge blade stood up beside him, "What do you want?"

"Ya should be more careful! That woman'll taint ya one of these days!" he jeered with a crooked grin.

Ulquiorra touched his lower lip, the blood staining the tip of his finger, "I fear, she may have done so already . . ."

------

**Original Author's Note:**

wtf?? yeah after not being online for ages the very first thing i post is . . . UlquiHime

i know what's wrong with me? no, i love this pairing there are only 2 pairings (that are straight XD ) i like in bleach, IchiRuki and UlquiHime and UlquiHime is actually my favourite. i wrote the 1st paragraph last night and did the rest just now and it's also my first UlquiHime anything

so yeah, hope you like this, i have to say . . . i'm quite proud


End file.
